Talk:Tui T. Sutherland/@comment-30454171-20171102230351/@comment-163.248.33.226-20171108175049
Well. First, even if you censor it, it's still swearing. Keep your language clean. 2, everything you just said is your own opinion. You are entitled to it, but don't present it as if it is fact. 3, I don't understand the dinosaur metaphor you were making, but I personally thought that Kinkajou using a simple berry to defeat Darkstalker was creative. It made sense, as there weren't a lot of other options for the protags, and it worked plotwise and magic-system wise. 4, I don't get why so many people hate the RainWing tribe and Glory herself. They seem okay to me. They get about as much time as any other tribe, but even if they didn't, what matters is what the books need to happen. You try writing one. From the way you wrote this comment alone...sigh. 5, the SkyWings got plenty of time in EP and TDP and a small amount of time elsewhere. Again, this happened because it was what the plot and characters needed. 6, more opinionated stuff. The earring didn't even exist at that point in time. Qibli put it together quick enough to save the day. 7, did you even read MR? From headaches to hearing thoughts that no young, innocent dragon should have to hear (good thing Tui skimmed over those...) , poor Moon has to put up with a ton. Look at it from her perspective. 8, when has she ever been mean? Are you actually thinking about the times she gets mad at Anemone? Really? As for pathetic, she was the one who took down Darkstalker in the end. And wow, aren't YOU a violent little one. Murder. Nice. And I think that the fandom needs a lesson from Kinkajou and her optimism. Have you listened to everyone lately? Makes me sad. 9, who cares about weird dragons? Everyone is strange in their own way. Turtle is actually pretty smart, and go read his book again if you think he's boring. From an outsider's perspective, I can see what you mean; but those who bother getting to know him can see his true colors. 10. Oh moons. Here we go again. Magic is magic. Of course he wants it - he's only human. (Dragon?) Over the course of the book and his character development, he realizes that maybe it isn't everything it's cut out to be. So when Darkstalker offers it to him, he turns him down - which was the best choice as Darkstalker likely planned to trick him with the spell. Onyx would have been a bad queen in multiple ways, and I think Thorn was simply better. She was Qibli's mother in all but name. If it was your mother, would you have left her there? I would have done what Qibli did, because I love my family (most of the time :-) ) . When did he say that about Turtle? I'll argue against that when I have proof. Great snakes, that was callous! He just wanted his mother to love him. He has a soul. Evidently it wasn't the only way out alive, because he escaped anyway and stayed loyal too. 11, the books had character development too. 12, more of your opinion. Tui decides the ships depending on what is best for the characters. 13, perfect lives?!?! GO READ THE BOOKS AGAIN, BECAUSE I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU EVEN READ THEM. (That was hyperbole, but really, go read them again. Because wow. They went through tragedy. Did they ever.